baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008 SP Legendary Cuts
2008 SP Legendary Cuts is a baseball card set produced and distributed by Upper Deck. Distribution The cards were primarily distributed at Hobby shops. The cards were packed out with 4 cards per pack, 12 packs per box and 16 boxes per case. As with almost all Legendary Cuts sets the product was primarily marketed as a case break product with most return on investment by buying a whole case rather than a single box. Image:2008 SP Legendary Cuts Box.jpg|Hobby Box Image:2008 SP Legendary Cuts Pack.jpg|Hobby Pack Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery The 2008 SP Legendary Cuts consists of a 100-card base set with an additional 100 cards that were inserted 1:12 packs and were serial numbered /550 to make a total of 200 cards. Parallel Sets The Historical Moments set was the only parallel set for 2008 SP Legendary Cuts. Each card was a unique 1/1 with a special achievement from each player's career. Two Historical Moments were inserted per case -- one per mini-case. Image:2008 SP Leg Mem Moments Braun.jpg Image:2008 SP Leg Mem Moments Vlad.jpg Image:2008 SP Leg Mem Moments Fergie.jpg Insert Sets All insert sets in 2008 SP Legendary Cuts were either Cut Signatures (2 per case + 1 Mystery Cut per case), Autographed (2 per case) or Game Used (4 per box or 64 per case). Baseball Headlines Cut Signatures *Baseball Headlines Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery An 8-card Cut Signatures set featuring players who made significant baseball headlines over their careers. The cards vary in print run and include some of the biggest names in the history of the game including Babe Ruth and Joe DiMaggio. Classic Signatures * Classic Signatures Checklist and Gallery A 33-card set of retired baseball stars. The cards feature sticker autographs of the players and each card is serial numbered /25. Destination Stardom Memorabilia * Destination Stardom Memorabilia Checklist and Gallery The 47-card set features young players who looked headed towards "Destination Stardom." All of the card feature jersey swatches, most are a single color with an occasional pinstriped piece. Destined for History Memorabilia * Destined for History Memorabilia Checklist and Gallery A 48-card game used insert set featuring the current established stars of baseball. All of the card feature jersey swatches, most are a single color with an occasional pinstriped piece. Fall Classic Cut Signatures * Fall Classic Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery A 15-card cut signature insert set featuring players made famous in the World Series in various years. Future Legends Signature * Future Legends Signature Checklist and Gallery A 33-card set featuring primarily up and coming players. Each card is serial numbered out of 99 and is sticker-autographed. Oddly, Derek Jeter, Ken Griffey Jr., and Travis Hafner were included in the set as well. Generation Duals * Generation Duals Checklist and Gallery A huge game used insert set featuring 87 different pairs of players spanning the generations of baseball. Each card featured a game-used swatch from each player. Additionally 17 of the pairs were also featured as autographed cards. Most of the autographed cards had extremely low print runs and several were packed out as redemption cards. Headliners and Heroes Cut Signatures * Headliners and Heroes Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery Legendary Cut Signatures * Legendary Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery Legendary Memorabilia * Legendary Memorabilia Checklist and Gallery Memorable Moments * Memorable Moments Checklist and Gallery Midsummer Classic Cut Signatures * Midsummer Classic Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery Mystery Cut Signatures * Mystery Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery By far one of the most desirable inserts in the 2008 SP Legendary Cuts set. Each of these exchange cards could be redeemed with Upper Deck for significant cut signature card. The final list of all possible players/celebrities is unknown and the card could be redeemed until 12/31/2010. 2008 Upper Deck Yankee Legacy As with all Upper Deck releases in 2008, Yankee Stadium Legacy inserts were also inserted into packs. Other Information *Example Box Breaks *Original Release Information from Upper Deck *2008 SP Legendary Cuts on Upper Deck.com Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:2008 Baseball Card Sets Category:SP Legendary Cuts Baseball Card Sets